fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gruntmaster26
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Gruntmaster26! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gruntmaster26 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Tail Dust on Hold At this point, with Bash being included into the RP, things are just out of control so we have decided that the Rp will be put on hold until Zeon can properly give a detailed rp path he wants to take. Sorry for any trouble this may cause guys, but it's for the best, everyone rushed into this and Zeon didn't have a plan. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) About the RP Look, I'm sorry about how I put my posts off on this series. I'm going through a very odd and shifting schedule right now, so I can't guarentee when I have the time, I'm trying to work through the first RP I've headed completely, and I also have schoolwork and other thigns to do. I don't want to stop this RP, I just want... a bit of a break. Is that okay? Sorry for the trouble and annoyance this caused you. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Guild Stuff Hey Grunt. I was going over my guild, Satyr Flute, recently and I decided to cut some of the members made by other people, and unfortunately Jirov John has been cut. Sorry. So, when you get a chance, if you could remove Satyr Flute from his affiliations, that would be great. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 00:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo Jo Yo, second chapter is up Arrival: A Guild Introduction [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Grunt is the picture I used yours Xslasher59 (talk) 14:14, April 18, 2014 (UTC)xslasher59 About Your Nomination so, you nominated Phantom's Phantom Breaker Guild unfortunately, as Phantom Breaker is not located in Fiore, they are not eligible for the GMG so, sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to either recast your vote or nominate another Guild that is in Fiore Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:13, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Turn Your turn in the rp man [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:47, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ur post on warden rp bro [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ur turn on Jude Vs Jirov amigo. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:28, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Nvm didn't know u finished it :P Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Turn Ur go on the Warden Rp [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 19:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Ur go on the Warden Rp [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 16:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Grunty. This is about the FT/HH RP; both Ash and I agree that Nui would be suited for this project. If you do as well, please message me when you get this. Thank you and have a nice day. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 04:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Still your turn on the wardens rp. Xz791 (talk) 08:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:36, September 28, 2014 (UTC) warden RP Well basically they're hunting for clues while fighting the "zombies"....And they're getting close to what they've come for. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Grunt, your post on the Warden RP! [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 21:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Desert Treasure Hey you! It is currently your turn on our role-play. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 23:59, April 5, 2015 (UTC) What exactly did Crevan do to change his body temperature? If that sort of thing isn't listed on his article, then using it would be considered metagaming, lol. Also, the information he seems to know, about Jiretto's past and affiliation to the magic council, those are not things that Crevan would have knowledge of, no matter how resourceful he may be. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 02:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Still, him having knowledge has nothing to do with the illusion. Even if it was an illusion, he shouldn't have that information, nor should it grant him immunity to the cold. Also, when did he cast the illusion? You never said anything about it until this post. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 02:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sir Grunt, can I have your permission in using the article, King's End for my character Sawyer von Einzbern?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 22:44, May 1, 2015 (UTC) The Search Begins Your turn! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 03:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Back to you! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 23:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Your turn once again! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 01:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Your go! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 03:16, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Your turn! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 12:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Back to you! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 02:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Posted! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 01:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Yeah for sure, man, just catch me on chat sometime and we'll talk it over. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 04:13, May 23, 2015 (UTC) If you need help with the post, just ask ya know? :P Xz791 (talk) 10:44, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Ya know it is your turn again? And come on the chat a bit more :P Xz791 (talk) 20:54, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 13:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Your turn Have fun with that rather big reply of mine in our little duel :P Xz791 (talk) 09:35, June 25, 2015 (UTC) woot! Knightwalker591 (talk) 05:05, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey grunt it's your turn. If you still need help with the reply of our match, Damon doesn't mind helping you when you get stuck ^_^ So that way, you can ask both me and Damon for help i guess :D Xz791 (talk) 01:03, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Oii oii Grunty, where are you? Been waiting for your post! The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 04:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Your turn! The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 08:39, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Still your turn with Kyoko ^_^ Xz791 (talk) 13:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Trial Starts The S-Class promotional trial of Dragon Gunfire has begun. The first chapter is just everyone arriving on the island. Everyone will chat a bit, Aether will elaborate more on the rules, and everyone will split into their own chapters. go here. Have fun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:54, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderbolt So, the Thunderbolt page is up. Let me know if I need to change something. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:20, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Can he be an agent? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Second Stage The next round for the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial has begun. First of all I'd like to apologize for the amount of time it has taken to get through the first section of the trial, and I don't think it should happen again. The page is Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Trial of Intelligence. The next two rounds will done on one page. Whoever passes on this next round will get to the third and final round. The rules will be explained when everyone arrives. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Use Magic Hey, would I be able to use your spatial magic for my character Mephistopheles please? Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If you're character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey G, can I use your Spatial Magic for Yami Tokomodo? Ventus (talk) 16:26, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Everyone Gets Involved So the fights for the Othrys Arc are finally going underway. Sykushi will be fighting Ninigi. Talk to Sigma about how you want your rp to go. I reccomend giving it the naming prefix "Othrys Arc:" Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc Looks like you'll be my (or rather Solomon will be Chase's) opponent for the Othrys Arc! Is there any specific plan or idea you have in mind for the fight? Aaniimee (talk) 20:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can try to ambush a sky dragon slayer, but there's a very slim chance he'll succeed. But, if you're trying to get him away from the group, Chase prefers to fight alone for the most part anyway. Other than that, I'm cool with just trading blows and going with the flow. Would you like to start, or should I? Aaniimee (talk) 21:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc: The Legion vs. The Sky Dragon Slayer is up and ready for you to edit! Aaniimee (talk) 23:54, December 28, 2015 (UTC) So I had Chase absorb the Roar that was reflected, since it wasnt technically his attack anymore, but if you want I can change it. Aaniimee (talk) 06:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ohai! Your turn on An Unknown Disturbance?! The Introduction of Nolan and Ikeda!. :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 21:34, December 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Othy Arc Nah nothing specific.. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 23:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I suck at names and starting an rp lol, sorry. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 14:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC) hey grunt, so you want si to participate in the guild tournament right?Lady Komainu (talk) 17:22, December 31, 2015 (UTC) : I posted. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 15:37, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Rayden VS Si Hey, I'm doing a little research to get my strategy straight for our match and I was wondering if Rayden could potenitially overload her system with his lightning. If not I kindly ask you provide a realistic reason. Thanks a lot! (PS I am going to work on Rayden's page more so you can begin your strategy) QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 02:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Let's just say you haven't faced Heavenly Lightning yet.. QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 04:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Si versus Rayden Your turn. I couldn't quite make sense of what you wrote, so I went along the best I could. ~Liza Jigoku Games Hey, just wanted to let you know that I posted a blog detailing how the matches will be ran, and when the first round starts. Check it out here ! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:54, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I would have stepped in before Raydens last attack landed, if I saw the intent to do severe damage. It is against the tournament rules to do such severe damage. So Si wouldn't be split in half because Samarra would have jumped in to stop rayden. So what would you like me to do? Do you still want si split? Idk if you were planning to use that as a catalyst for new modifications or something. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:20, January 19, 2016 (UTC) No, I wouldn't want to take away from your character like that. I'll have her step in after Si is split so you can still do modifications. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RP? Hey, I was think we could rp sometime, how about it Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 09:07, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Can I see this character first, Grunt? I'd like to see if it qualifies ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:09, January 23, 2016 (UTC) For the first round of the games Naoto will be teamed up with Rowan Whitethorn. We will be posting the match ups and arenas on the Jigoku Games page in 5 days, so keep an eye out. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I can see her having potential, I just wonder how much she knows about the "mechanics" of machinery. In a sense that's where the skill and practical use comes into play. Machinist Wizards are supposed to be mechanically inclined or know a good deal about gadgetry and tinkering of some sort. The better attuned they are to such things, the easier it is for them to summon/craft weapons, armor, objects, buildings to even proxies on the fly or without much prep time that is normally required. If you have a plan for that kind of description for the use of Machina Make, I'd appreciate if you give me a sample to let me know your character is using it properly ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 01:22, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me ^^ you have my permission, Grunt The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 05:46, January 27, 2016 (UTC) GMG Hey there Grunt, I know you dont have internet, so I will just leave this here. So for the GMG have you decided who will be participating for Purple Phoenix? I want to start getting the teams down so we can plan the matches. The games wont be happening until the third week of march, so you have time to beef up your characters, and we have time to plan events and matches. Let me know when you can! Lady Komainu (talk) 18:17, February 12, 2016 (UTC) When you get your internet back (probably when u see this message), can Dex be in the Purple Phoenix team that is going to be in the Grand Magic Games? Ventus (talk) 16:53, February 13, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and added some details on how the GMG will be ran. It starts on April 1st. Time limits are at the bottom of the Grand Magic Games X800 page. I will let you know what stories/fights you will be judging when the time comes. Which 3 mages will you be using for the one on one fights? --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:14, February 14, 2016 (UTC) GMG Dragon Gunfire Team For when you get back online, I wanted to know if you'd like to participate in the upcoming Grand Magic Games on Dragon Gunfire's team with either Sykushi, or Kyshira. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:11, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I'll tell Lady K. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:01, February 20, 2016 (UTC) 3rd round of Jigoku Welp, looks like my prediction was right. Naoto is going to be fighting Dex for the third round. It's a battle between guild mates, may the best of luck wins. One more note, Naoto probably haven't met Dex and Dex haven't met Naoto, because of his busy work. Ventus (talk) 00:58, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Clash of the Phoenixes: Naoto vs Dex - Here it is, feel free to change the name. Ventus (talk) 04:03, February 16, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 Hey there! So I have the basic set up all ready for the Grand Magic Games X800, so check it out and let me know if I need to clarify anything. The matches have been fully posted for day 2, as well as which match you will be judging. If you know who you are going to have as your two 2-man teams, let me know and I can fill in the day 3 matches. Other than that, you will still have until April 1st to edit your characters, unless you feel they are ready and you want to start sooner than that. Hope youre excited, because I know I am! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello my name Alvedrez and I was wondering if I could join your guild.Alvedrez (talk) 03:18, March 6, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Just wanted to make sure that you were still interested in starting the GMG at the end of the month. That gives you 18 days to finish making the last final touches on your characters, then we can each start our guild story for day one of Grand Magic Games X800. Let me know that youre still interested! --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:33, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Ur turn. Ventus (talk) 00:22, March 18, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 Alright so we have 1 week exactly until the start of the GMG, so I thought I would give you guys a heads up so you can put those last touches on your characters. As with traditional RP common courtesy, a mage will only be allowed to use the spells listed on their page during the fight. After looking over some of the mage participating I saw that there was no spells listed on their page...if this is the case when the matches start, I feel it is only fair to allow them to use canon spells that are in their ability range. That being said, if you don't have spells listed on their page, you should really get on that if you want a fighting chance during day 2 and 3. Anyways, day 1 will consist of writing a story with the members of your guild's team that incorporates the traps listed on the GMG page. When you have started your page, please edit the GMG page and add it to the first day section. You will have 14 days to complete this story as best you can, and at the end of the time one of the other guild masters will grade your page based on the criteria listed and assign it a point value. Please take a look at who you will be grading. If we want, we can have a sort of "opening ceremony" page where you can write a brief introduction of your guild and its participating members. Dialogue between guilds would be kept to a minimum though, as a page with multiple editors can get chaotic. Let me know if this is something that would interest you, and I can create a page for it. If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know! I'm excited to get this started and may the best guild win! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC) The X800 Grand Magic Games Opening Ceremony!. Check out the comment on the page. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright my friend, there is only 25.5 hours left for day one of this GMG so I hope you are pleased with what you have on your guild's story page! So just to make you aware, once we reach the time limit I will post a comment on each story page to signify that it has come to a close. Then, as a judge, you will have 48 hours to read over the story you got assigned and judge the story based on creativity (5 points), character involvement (5 points), use of scenarios (5 points), riddle answer (2 points), and overall story (3 points). Giving a total of 20 possible points for the first day. You will give this score in a comment on the story page, as well as any additional comments you want to say (for example, where the story lost points, or perhaps something you really enjoyed about it.). Like I said, you have 2 days to give the story a score, but if all the stories are graded by the first day we can go ahead and start the fights for day 2. I would appreciate it if you would leave a message on my talk page once you are done grading your story and if you want to start day 2 early. The story you have been randomly assigned to grade is Grand Magic Games X800: The Stone Lion's Labyrinth; if the team has already completed their story, you are welcome to start grading it now. Let me know if you have any questions! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Teamwork Yo Grunt. I was thinking, since our characters are going to be teamed up for the GMG, maybe we could get on the chat sometime and work out some combination moves. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:07, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Oh do I have you judging a match you are fighting in?? And no there are no real set rules for judging, just being as fair and unbiased as possible. No you don't have to be in character for judging. Also, you down for a short intro story for each guild? -Lady Komainu (talk) 23:28, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know that BDS had me start the page for the first day of the gmg for dragon gunfire; Grand Magic Games X800: Dragon Gunfire Conquers the Unicursal Maze. Feel free to add to it. You can also go ahead and start your guilds story. You have until the 15th. The story you're judging is listed on the main gmg page. -Lady Komainu (talk) 04:05, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I see that Lady K already told you about the Dragon Gunfire rp for the GMG, but you haven't added anyting yet, so now I'm just hear to make sure you read the first message. Sorry if I seem like I'm nagging you, because I know you already have your own guild involved in the tournament, but nobody else but me and Lady K have added to the DG page yet. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:35, April 1, 2016 (UTC) GMG Riddle So for this first day of the GMG we have until April 15th at 12AM UTC . That gives about 7 more days to finish up the rest of your traps. I have to wait until at least a majority (4/6) guilds reach the room to post the riddle. If that quota isnt met in 4 days, I will post the riddle then, along with the description of the room it is located in ( in order to exit the maze it will require you to interact with the room). I want to wait to make it fair to the other teams, so no one cheats of each other to get the answer, so please do your best to get your team to the end. You'll then get 2 days to read your assigned story and post a review and grade it. Then we get to start the fun part of the physical fights! Just wanted to give a heads up since one guild (Dragon Gunfire), has already made it to the riddle room. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Seems our second team has reached the riddle room! I still need 2 more teams to get there to be able to post the riddle though. Just a reminder to all of you that there is about 4 days and 6ish hours until this round is over, so you may want to get your team going on completed the 5 traps. Best of luck! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:17, April 10, 2016 (UTC) So considering that all the first day matches have been judged and scored, I say it is fair to say that we can go ahead and start the second day matches. We will give the second round a little extra time, it will run until April 24th 12AM UTC. You can go ahead and contact your opponent and start your match. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:44, April 17, 2016 (UTC) GMG Round 2 Ayo, Grunt, you are my (Dakota and Kendra's) opponent for the second round of the GMG. Any preference for the page titles? Aaniimee (talk) 16:27, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Alright, so then I will start Dakota vs. Sykushi and you can start Kendra vs. Tisha Aaniimee (talk) 17:31, April 17, 2016 (UTC) If anything on my last post was an autohit, go ahead and tell me, I'll change it right away. I just wasn't sure how to go about this given my plan and its execution Aaniimee (talk) 22:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Alright, so technically all the fights have finished deciding a winner, most through their own accord by forfeiting or writing in that they lost. These rulings do depend on whether or not the judges agree with what the contestants decided, but because a winner was chosen by those participating, I feel it is reasonably fair to give the judges 12 more hours to change the ruling if they don't agree. Aside from that, I think people can go ahead and start their matches while those 12 hours are going on. The matches will just get an extra 1.5 days. What do you think? Let me know if you feel this is fair and want to start early. We would end the next round May 6th at 12am UTC. -Lady Komainu (talk) 12:49, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Well, we're getting to start our next match for the GMG early, so I'm going to start our page for the next match against Sorrow Ocean. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:49, April 24, 2016 (UTC) X800 Grand Magic Games: Fast as the Wind Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:59, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:50, April 29, 2016 (UTC) I believe that you and vent should switch turns for this go, since Chase and Theia are really only going after Reid. But its up to you two. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:32, May 3, 2016 (UTC) We have 4.5 hours left for this last round of the GMG, then the judging begins. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:22, May 5, 2016 (UTC) times up, you can go ahead and start judging '''The Miraculous Demon versus The Obnoxious Duo. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:11, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Once the scores have been tallied up for the GMG, did you want to do a closing ceremony RP where we announce the winners and the guild masters can say stuff about their teams performance? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:53, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and made the The X800 Grand Magic Games Closing Ceremony!, you can post your masters speech, I will just be putting them in the order of how the victors were announced. And I want to say thank you for taking the time to do this with us, it was amazing having so many guilds participate. I hope you would be up for doing something like this again, but most of all, I hope you had fun! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:00, May 6, 2016 (UTC) S Class Trials Just a heads up that Koma Inu's S Class Trials will be starting on the first of June! You still have time to work on your characters up until them. You also have until the 31st to pick out your team for the first trial. A reminder that you must have a team composed of one A rank mage, one B rank mage, and one C rank mage. This will give you a total of 3 members on your team. Once you have your team, please let one of the judges know. You can find which group you belong too, as well as your options for teammates on the s class trial page. A note, however, that the standings of each member may change based on the amount of progress they make on their character between now and the 25th. After that, the standings will be solidified. If you do not pick a group within this time period, one will be assigned to you. A side note that if you have the kik app on your phone, we have a group going for the s class trials, which will make communication a lot easier between everyone. You can add me (Lady_Komainu), and I will add you to the trials group where you can hopefully find your teammates to allow for faster and more secretive communication when compared to talk pages. Please let one of the judges know if you have any questions! Best of luck to everyone! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) New Toveri Leaders Well it has been awhile since I've mentioned anything about the Toveri Alliance we are all a part of, so surprise! haha. But anyways, down to business: As some of you have seen Aether Cade is no longer master of Dragon Gunfire, meaning that one of the "sub commanders" are no longer part of the alliance, which leaves a spot open. So we will need to vote on who we think should fill that spot; but because we have had 4 new guilds join the alliance since this last meeting was held, I figure we might as well just vote on all 3 positions again. Meaning that we will be electing a potentially new leader, and two potentially new sub leaders. We can either do this one of two ways: we can just vote via talk pages of who we want to take the spots as leader and sub leaders, or we can all write a story together and call an "alliance meeting" of all the guilds and their sub guilds to decide the fate of the alliance. Please let me know on my talk page, which one you prefer and i will start the story page if need be. One additional thing is that I was going to create a Wizard Saints page for the alliance's own magic council storyline (since there are tons of different councils), so we can nominate our own 10 wizards saints, giving us each a chance to show off our characters and see if others vote for them. The thing is this will actually only be 8 available spots, since both Shōjirō Kusaka and Zora Halo have been recognized as Wizard Saints in our "canon" stories. So look out for that page and leave a comment on it of who you want to nominate! Let me know if there is any questions. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:24, June 19, 2016 (UTC) There you go.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 22:20, June 21, 2016 (UTC) alright, ill go ahead and add her. -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:45, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Posted. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:25, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Before I start the page for the battle, I need to confirm that you are taking part, the representatives from Libertus are facing Annarose Antoinette in the war between Aeternum and the Toveri Alliance. Is this okay with you? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 12:00, September 12, 2016 (UTC) The page for the battle has been made. Head over to The Heavens Freeze as The Ice Valkyrie Arises to make your post. It's up to you whether if you want to consult the other users about the order of posting. I personally don't mind what order you go in for the introductions as long as Per goes last. After the introduction is over, the posting order shall be the introduction order for the rest of the roleplay. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:41, September 13, 2016 (UTC) URGENT! https://discord.gg/x94EA, please join the Discord Chat as well for easier communication in the Libertus team. Template Hey grunt i was wondering how can you create a template for your works. I can't seem to figure out how. Alvedrez (talk) 00:03, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez i was curious if i could list my character Raziel Lux Narchis as a user of Spacial Magic due to his Apportation property of his Emperor's Eye's Eye of Michael spell. --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 12:01, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Attire In terms of appearance, Aurelia has the visage of a beautiful young lady in her early 20's, possessing a unique type of garments not commonly seen in Earth Land. Aurelia'smost alluring feature can be found in her snow white hair, naturally reaching the lower end of her back; kept in a wild style, her hair is mostly covered up by her hat, with the only notable features being some strands being parted int he form of two spikey strands that intersect with one another and the other two lean out to her sides. Much like her hair, her eyebrows and eyelashes resemble the same color. Her most meorable quality however can be found in her deep, penetrating gaze, with her eyes possessing an unnaturaly beautiful orange colored hue with a shade of black making up the outer sides of the iris. Aurelia wears a custom-made hat designed in the same fashion as cat ears, with a notable four-sided green clover attached at the farthest end of his hat's right ear. Being several inches longer than traditional attire, the hat possesses a white and black color scheme, with a white outlining marking the surface of the front with two black circular indents placed evenly on both sides and a cisuclar curve pressed down the middle of the ears. On the front of her hat, a visor is below found, with the entirety of the hat being held in place by a white leather strap located at the back, held with a bright yellow buckle. What would normally be revealing garments, they are generally conceald with a long ivory coat (or cloak) with a length that reaches the lower end of her slender legs. The collar of the coat has a black lining along the edges that seperate into two collars overalpping into each other, with a golden button sewn along the lower edges. Along the shoulder paddings on her cloak, a bright green hue pattern can be seen, being put in place with an additional black outlining that centers around a pair of black circular bucles found along the upper torso of the jacket. The most interesting charatceristic of her cloak can be found in the red interior that makes up the inner cloak and fang-like teeth locaedt along the skirt that are neatly seperated. Along her neck is what appears to be a green collar leaf that neatly conceals her neck and ties around her cloak, holding it all together with black laces. In terms of actual attire, Aurelia uses what can be considered to be very revealing choice of clothes, primarily consisitng of of nothing but a few pieces of clothes. Around her chest, Aurelia uses white leather straps to hold her breasts together, with gold outlining placed over the edges of the strap and two golden wires extending to the center, holding them together with a golden circular medallion with a smaller indentation placed inside. Down along her abdomen, the same stylized straps can be found obscuding her stomach, with the only notable difference being the slight increase in size of the medallion. Along her wrists, Aurelia has a pair of white ribbons tied in the form of an "X" shaped cross, with a golden medllion tying them down the middle along her wrists, using matching sets on both of her hands. As to what she uses for her waist, Aurelia wears extremely trimmed short shorts that are white in color and have a "V" chip along the center. Much loke her torso, Aurelia uses the ame style of ribbon tying along her tender thighs, using one on each leg. Her most notable traist can be found in her refusal to use any type of footwear, seeming to prefer going barefoot with nothing but a white and black band tied under the bridge of her feet, bearing a unique symbol emblazoned on the surface. Of all the characteristics that she has, all fail in comparison to the twin blades she has hoisted along her sides, each being held in place by floating orbs with large humanistic teeth, wings, and black sumbol tattoos etched along the surface of their heads, with the only notable difference bteween the two being that the one on her left is white and the one on her right is black. The swords in particualr are bear a striking resemblance to traditional japanese katanas, with the only difference being the sheer size and intricate design they have, almsot outsizing her own body in terms of length. Much like a samurai sword, the sword has its very own sheath, being mostly black in color, the lower end begins to curve out as it begins to move up to the base, with the complete lower half being white in color and having a large triangular hole indented along side it. The sheath has a variety of green translucent marking etched along the length of it, spreading along the lower side. Shortly after the sheath, a large guard is visible, with the upper surface covered with a white metallic plate and the underside remaining a bright shde of gold, all held together with four circular bolts. Although a weapon, the handle alone is massive in size and wigth, being mostly black in color save for the golden buttcap, held in place with two black screws underneath and a hexagonal imprint with a single circle pin placed near the cap. Along the handle are what appear to be five metallic bars which serve as the sword's braid, with the most interesting property being some kind of incription found in the last bar near the farthest end. CM6 03:39, January 5, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619